


like frosting on a cake

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Surprisingly, an idea for a Christmas surprise comes from Magnus, of all people.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: 2020 December Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	like frosting on a cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/gifts).



> for Modesty, who has been gently prompting me about this for at least a year. <3

“What do you mean that’s a thing?” Magnus asks, eyes wide. Even now, four years later, he’s got a way of looking at Even sometimes like he’s just told him about a whole secret world Magnus wasn’t aware existed. It’s funny how that hero-worship adjacent admiration hasn’t worn off for him.

Then again, none of Isak’s admiration for Even has worn off either.

Even smiles, sweet and fond, but a little bemused to, if you know where to look. Isak definitely knows where to look. He hides a snort of his own laughter behind his bottle of beer and takes a sip from it before anyone can notice.

Even shrugs.

“Just that it’s a thing. Lingerie for men totally exists,” he says.

“What, like lacy things and shit?” Mahdi pipes up, looking doubtful.

It makes Even laugh. “Yeah, man. It’s not that weird. It’s actually really easy to find online.”

Mahdi wrinkles his nose. “Not sure I’d be into that.”

“That’s generally why you try stuff,” Jonas pipes up, shrugging nonchalantly when Magnus turns wide, scandalised eyes on him.

“Have you?!” he asks, voice flying up like he’s still stuck in puberty.

Jonas shrugs again and takes a lazy pull of beer from his bottle. “Yeah, once. This girl I was with wanted to see it. We only had her stuff, so it didn’t, like, fit properly, obviously.”

“And…?” Magnus probes.

“Not my thing,” Jonas says. “But it’s not, like, terrible or anything. She was into it, so it was still good.”

He’s grinning a little lecherously by the end of it, accepting the high-five Mahdi offers across the table.

Magnus sits there like the rug’s been pulled out from under his feet. “Huh.”

Even laughs and leans back in his chair, body automatically turning towards Isak, stretching his arm out behind Isak so it rests casually on the backrest of his chair.

“I don’t know if that would look good, like, on a guy,” Magnus wonders idly. “It’s always so delicate and lacy, you know? Guys aren’t really…”

He gestures to fill in the blank, earning himself nods from Jonas and Mahdi and a shrug from Even.

“I mean, they can be,” he says.

Magnus, clearly immediately feeling like he misstepped, rushes to course correct. “No, sure! Just, like, in general I meant….”

Even laughs again. “Relax, Mags, I got it,” he says. “And it’s not necessarily all lacy and delicate. Some lingerie for girls isn’t like that either. And if you pick the right piece it doesn’t really matter if it’s ‘for girls’ or ‘for guys’. If it fits, it fits.”

Magnus nods enthusiastically, and asks, “Do you think it looks good?”

“I think if you pick the right piece everything looks good,” Even says. “You just have to know what works for you, and what you’re into.”

Magnus considers this for a moment and then asks, “Do you think Vilde would be into it?”

“I don’t make a habit of cataloguing your girlfriend’s kinks, Mags,” Even drawls, making Mahdi and Jonas laugh again. Even adds, “You’ll just have to ask her, dude.”

Magnus nods, and then turns towards Jonas, asking, “Hey, so, what about you?”, and the conversation moves on. Even trails the hand resting behind Isak up over his shoulder and into his hair for a moment, pushing his fingers over Isak’s scalp and squeezing at the lobe of his ear before he puts his arm back down. Isak turns to him with a smile and tilts his head up for a brief kiss before they turn back to the conversation at hand.

It’s an evening like any other, but for some reason the conversation won’t leave Isak’s mind. He wonders if that’s something Even’s into - lingerie on guys - and if so, why he’s never brought it up. Or is the fact that he hasn’t brought it up a sign that he’s not into it?

And even if Even isn’t into it - is Isak? He honestly can’t say he’s ever thought about it before. He’s not usually one for bells and whistles when it comes to sex. He likes it best when it’s just Even and him; only their bodies and nothing else. Sure, there are clothes Even wears that Isak likes seeing on him a little more than others, but in the grand scheme of things, it’s Even he’s into. He doesn’t really care much about the wrapping.

He always thought Even was the same. He’s just as likely to peel Isak out of three day old sweatpants as skinny jeans, and he’s never shown a particular interest in dressing Isak up; or himself. Not for sex, at least. But Even does like clothes, and there are some items in his wardrobe that are maybe a little less stereotypically masculine. There’s a pink sweater with some flower embroidery on the sleeve, and there’s the black cotton lace shirt he’d taken to wear on a few dates this past summer. It’s a sturdier kind of lace, none of that scratchy shit you see most of the time. It feels different too, more like regular cloth, though Isak can’t say he ever bothered finding out what it’s made of beyond asking Even which program in the washer it needed.

It looks good on Even too, so maybe Isak would actually enjoy seeing some of this elusive lingerie for guys on him. Maybe Even would like to see some on Isak too.

“Hey, baby?” he asks about a week after the conversation that kickstarted his little spiral, looking up from his homework to see Even bent over a book on their bed.

“Hm?” Even hums.

“Remember that thing you said about lingerie?”

Even looks up, eyeing Isak curiously. “Which thing?”

“About how it’s just about finding the right piece and such.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Even says and shrugs. “Sounds like something I’d say.”

Isak huffs a quiet laugh and grins at Even. “I was just wondering… is that something you want to do?”

“Wear lingerie?” Even asks.

“Yeah,” Isak says. “Or see me wear it.”

Even considers it for a moment and then shrugs again. “Not, like, desperately. Not if you’re not into it. But you know I think you look hot in anything; I’m sure you’d look great in a sheer little number or something.”

Isak hums and nods. “Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t holding it back on my account or anything. I know we’re not usually very adventurous, but we can talk about these things, right?”

“Of course, yeah,” Even says softly. “I’m not secretly pining for anything.”

“Okay. Good,” Isak says.

“Are you?” Even asks, tilting his head curiously.

Isak shakes his head. “No. I’m really happy with how things are. It’s just a thought that wouldn’t let me go.”

“Alright,” Even says with a smile. “Well, good talk.”

Isak laughs. “Yeah. Good talk.”

Even winks at him, grin widening for a moment, and if he weren’t on the other side of the room right now, Isak would kiss him. As it is, he rolls his eyes at him and looks back down at his homework. The smile takes a little longer to fade.

Really, that should have been that, but Isak can’t stop thinking about it.

He finds those websites Even had mentioned as easily as he’d claimed, but browsing them nothing really sticks out to him. He’s not turned off by it so much as he’s not any more turned on by it either. It just mostly seems uncomfortable and unnecessary. Still, there’s a curiosity there that isn’t easily sated and he keeps browsing idly between classes or on the tram when he’s bored, following links and amending search terms until eventually he does land on some things that are kind of… well.

Maybe he shouldn’t be looking at these on the tram after all.

He’s not blushing as he slips his phone back into his jacket pocket, but there’s the beginning of heat sitting high in his cheeks and at the back of his neck. The idea of Even in lace that’s a little more revealing, seeing the pink of his nipples through the fabric, the flushed head of his dick… well, Isak wouldn’t exactly mind. And that other one with all the straps criss-crossing everywhere? Isak’s not really into bondage, he doesn’t think, but the look of it, the way the black fabric stood out against pale skin in that photo… maybe he can see the appeal of the aesthetic at least.

There’s something thrilling to the idea of taking off Even’s clothes, perfectly normal everyday clothes, and finding this kind of secret underneath them.

It’s just as thrilling to imagine the heat in Even’s eyes if he found something like it under Isak’s clothes.

And it’s Christmas soon, to boot. So Isak hums and haws in the privacy of his own mind for a few days and then, one afternoon when Even is out, he orders a black lace long sleeved bodysuit. It has a solid collar and shirt cuffs, so if he wears it under a jumper it’ll just look like a regular shirt. He has it shipped to Jonas’ place and tells him it’s a present for Even, so he didn’t want to risk him being the one to accept the package. Then, when Jonas asks, he just winks at him and lets Jonas pretend to be grossed out at the suggestion that Isak has a sex life for five minutes.

It’s easy, in the end, and even though it takes two and a half weeks, it feels almost sudden that he’s the owner of… lingerie. Or something that’s lingerie-adjacent, at least. He stuffs it deep into the closet where he knows Even won’t find it, and lets it stay there until Christmas Eve. It’s dinner with Even’s parents this year, and while Even’s in the shower he slips it on, taking only the smallest moment to get a feel for the fabric against his skin. It’s not what he’s used to, pulls up in the crotch a little more than any of his other clothes, but it’s not uncomfortable either. And it looks pretty damn spectacular, if he does say so himself. The briefs cut of the lower part makes his legs look longer, somehow, the muscles of his thighs especially strong.

When the shower turns off in the bathroom he quickly slips on his nicest pair of jeans and the dark green jumper that Even likes. Just like he thought, the collar and cuffs look just like he’s wearing any old shirt underneath it. Grinning, he grabs a pair of thick woolen socks - god, he hates having cold feet - and sits down at the edge of the bed to pull them on.

“You look nice,” Even says when he comes out of the bathroom to join him.

Isak looks up from his socks to smile at him. “Thanks. So do you.”

Even laughs and rolls his eyes, diving into their closet for his own clothes. Isak manages to divert him from making out and getting his hands under Isak’s jumper by pointing out that they’re already running a little late, and gets to keep his secret a little while longer. At first he’s a little worried it’ll feel sleezy, somehow, to be sitting down for dinner with Even’s parents while wearing something  _ sexy _ for him to find later, but less than an hour into the evening he basically forgets about it, having gotten used to the feeling of the lace against his skin. The evening passes pleasantly, with good food and good conversation, some presents, and then even more food when Even’s mum sends them home with boxes full of leftovers and cookies.

They’re both a little lethargic, a little tired, on the way home, but being alone with Even brings Isak’s secret present for Even (and for himself, if he’s being honest) back to the forefront of his mind. It makes him feel a little giddy, restless on the tram home and immune to the cold of the snow that’s slowly starting to fall again.

“Where are you getting this energy boost from?” Even asks with a quiet laugh, and Isak shrugs, swinging their linked hands between them. But then he cuts Even a sly look and pulls him in, kisses him sudden and deep and dirty.

“Excited to be alone with you,” he says, letting his voice drop down low and intimate.

Even’s eyes go wide and then hooded, tongue poking out of his mouth to lick at his lips.

“I see,” he says, and Isak can’t help but laugh because he sees too - sees the way Even looks at him and the tilt of his head, the lazy, almost exaggerated line of his shoulders and the way he carries himself when he knows he’s about to get lucky. He remembers the excitement of discovering all these little quirks, these tells in Even’s body about how he’s feeling. It’s different now, knowing him so well, but it’s no less exciting.

He just grins, and lets Even pull him into another kiss before they take off again, covering the rest of the way home a little faster than the first part.

Back home Even makes sure to put away their leftovers and cookies, lets Isak take off his boots and jacket and hang them up and then set up their bedroom a little. He turns on all the small lamps they’ve got scattered around, the light they cast soft and low but bright enough to make it easy to see. Then he opens the window to their tiny balcony for a bit, the chill of the air outside seeping in and making everything feel fresher, more crisp.

There’s a bit of a flutter in his heart, a tiny nagging worry that maybe it’s a bad idea after all. Maybe Even won’t be into it, or he’ll be into it in theory but not in practice, or he just won’t like the piece Isak picked out. But he takes a deep breath of the cool night air, and when Even comes to stand behind him he sinks back against his chest into the embrace Even pulls him into and tilts his head to the side when Even leans down to kiss him on the neck.

“What’s got you feeling so amorous?” Even asks quietly.

Isak closes the door and then turns in Even’s arms, grinning up at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Even laughs gently, clearly a little confused, but he doesn’t ask again, just takes Isak by the hips and draws him into a series of gentle kisses, walking backwards until he hits the bed. With a swift motion he swivels them around and then pushes Isak down onto the bed on his back, following him down immediately to cover his body with his own and kissing him again. Isak stretches out under the attention like a cat in a sun spot, feeling luxurious and excited, cheeks perpetually stuck in half a grin at the knowledge of what Even’s just about to find.

And then he does - puts his hands under Isak’s jumper and freezes at the unexpected texture he’s met with.

Even sits back up, stunned into inactivity for a moment.

“Are you---?” he asks, and pulls the hem of Isak’s jumper up to look, frozen again at the combination of mesh and lace not quite hiding Isak’s skin. One of his hands holds Isak’s jumper up, the other stroking over the bodysuit, thumb rubbing at a nipple where it almost pokes through the fabric before sliding back down again to the waistband of Isak’s jeans, no doubt realising that the fabric doesn’t  _ stop _ there.

“Isak,” Even says, voice dark with his arousal and his eyes just as much so when he briefly looks up to catch Isak’s gaze before he drops the jumper and undoes Isak’s fly with swift hands, pulling Isak’s jeans down over his hips to see how far it goes.

“Fuck, look at you,” Even says, still stunned, so Isak takes the initiative of shimmying out of the jumper completely, letting Even take in the almost-complete picture. He’s still got his jeans and socks on, but it’s obviously enough to render Even speechless.

Isak waits him out. Lets him look at his leisure, and when Even looks back up at his face with his pupils blown wide, he laughs, the last vestiges of nerves tipping over into excitement. Even’s back on him like a storm, hands eager and mouth even more so, taking Isak’s laughter right from his lips.

“You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” Even mumbles in between kisses, and Isak laughs again and wraps his arms around Even’s shoulders, kissing him back. Definitely not a bad idea.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an exact example of the bodysuit Isak is wearing, but let's say it's [something a little like this](https://xdress.co.uk/collections/mens-bodysuits-and-leotards/products/mens-long-sleeve-fishnet-bodysuit), only with a collar and cuffs. And maybe a more solid bottom lol. (Obviously, that link takes you to a lingerie for men site, so click at your own discretion, friends.)


End file.
